Crimson and Violet Expressions
by Yaoimisteress
Summary: Final Fantasy VII set back in the 'ShinRa Academy' for future SOLDIER and Turks and other ShinRa jobs. The forsaken story of two lovers to be: Zack and Vincent. XD Warning YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson and Violet Expressions**

**Disclaimer -** The authors of this 'masterpiece' are sincerely wishing they had the power to affect the world of Final Fantasy but they do not so they will wither away into the depths of their disclaimed fanfiction

**AN -** After a long time of thinking this over we have found that there are a lot of technical errors in our story compared to the actual timeline of the FFVII story so we know this could never work, but this is fanfiction so just enjoy.

**Zack - 18**

**Vincent - 17**

**Cloud - 16**

**Crimson and Violet Expressions**

**Chapter 1**

ShinRa Academy was the latest addition that the biggest power company in Midgar had given to the community. ShinRa was so widely depended on in the world that it had more influence than any government.

**- - -**

"Welcome to your final year of education at ShinRa Academy. This year will determine where you head in the ShinRa family, as the door to your education is closing and the door to your careers is opening. Many of you will go on to be Soldiers, Researchers, Scientists, Bodyguards and there will be 8 openings in the high security syndicate created just this year that has been given the codename The Turks." Many heads looked up from the sea of bored students and a sort of hush fell over the crowd.

The drone of the lecturer was heard again but this time people were listening attentively. "There will be no room for failure if you wish to apply for one of these 8 positions."

Excited whispers filled the room as the old man standing at the podium asked if there were any questions.

A lone hand rose above the crowd. "Yes?" The lecturer inquired.

"Excuse me Sir, but I believe you left out the vital career of unemployment." A few laughs were heard in the vast lecture hall.

"Fortunately for you, Zack," The teacher replied, "We have janitor positions available all over Midgar for you special people." The room was dead silent except for the snort of a young raven haired boy sitting in the front row.

The class was dismissed a few moments later and the wild haired Zack and his usual pack of disciples headed straight to the laugher of the teacher's tasteless joke. The shorter boy was waiting for the teacher wanting to ask a question.

"Hey Princess! Thought that was pretty funny didn't ya? Well that just shows you need to get a life beyond your books and..." he paused and looked for something else to add onto his sentence. "your shiny hair!" Zack reached a hand up and messed up the other teenager's hair.

Before the other student could retaliate the lecturer stepped in. "Gentlemen, that is quite enough. I won't have any of this in my presence. Zack you shouldn't tease Mr Valentine, you are a leader of this academy and you must show the younger students that you can be a role model."

Zack shrugged. "Whatever." He said blankly to the professor and gave Vincent a dirty look as him and his troupe turned away, the leader with his ever present girlfriend attached to his arm.

- - -

Vincent got back to his dorm and lay on his bed. He had gotten what he requested. A private room that could be a quiet sanctuary for him. His timetable had already been delivered and he held the white sheet of paper to the light and read it carefully as he subconsciously patted down his hair.

- - -

The first class of the year started the next morning. He had taken all of the prerequisite courses he needed to get into the Turks, not because he had a passion to join, but because he always aimed the highest and more often than not topped everything he did.

"Listen Up! Thankyou... Combat class this year will be taken up a notch from last year. You will be physically and mentally pushing yourself to the limit and I will not only expect, but demand you give me your full potential. If you aren't willing to agree to these terms than I advise you change into a class like Caring for Chocobos and all things cute and cuddly."

The strong woman, their combat teacher spelled out her conditions and kept a wonderful silence over the students as she did it.

Vincent looked around from his mat on the gym floor to see who was in his class. No one that gave him any trouble was there and he felt a little more relaxed. As the class swung into motion the teacher instructed her students to pair off. Vincent stood there not knowing what to do as he had not yet found a partner. He felt a sharp jab in his back and whirled around to come face to face with none other than Zack.

Vincent's deep crimson eyes looked at his new sparring partner. It was the first time that Vincent had actually taken a close look at his classmate. He took in Zack's unruly black hair and his radiant, violet eyes, the strong chin with a cocky smirk on his face. Vincent looked down to Zack's broad shoulders and his thick, muscular arms, gleaming from whatever previous 'training' he was doing before...

The teacher wandered over to them. "I'm soooo glad Zack, that you have blessed us all here today with your presence. Even if you are 20 minutes late."

He replied, flashing his white teeth in a grin. "Only for you, Miss." He winked and Vincent shuddered in disgust as the teacher told him not to let it happen again.

The teacher wandered back to the centre of the group to give her instructions. While she was walking, Zack shot his partner an antagonistic glare.

"You are to work on practicing the Chudan Uke defensive stance while keeping your balance and altering your centre of gravity as best as you can. Your partner will attack using any of the striking techniques previously covered in classes. And remember, this is training so do NOT hurt your partner. I do NOT want to see any blood or broken bones."

Zack looked at Vincent and smirked. He moved into the defensive stance and nodded at Vincent letting him know to strike.

Vincent reared back in preparation for his kick, and then thrust his foot in the direction of Zack. When Vincent's foot connected with his partner's forearm, Zack let out a barely audible moan.

"Oh Vincent... Do that again." He whispered sensually. Vincent scowled angrily and gritted his teeth. Zack flashed his grin again, but this time in Vincent's direction.

"Good blocking Zack!" The teacher yelled out from across the gym. "Now swap over with your partner."

Vincent took up the stance and waited for Zack to begin as he centred himself as best as he could. Zack came out of nowhere with a kick to the leg and a harsh punch in between his shoulder blades, as he twisted around. Vincent fell to the ground, fuming more than feeling the pain Zack caused him.

The teacher came rushing over and Zack was behind her back, grinning like a mad man.

"Shit man, sorry, I didn't mean to hit you 'that' hard." A few people who were gathered around snickered. Zack offered his hand in assistance. The red eyed teen ignored it and stood up on his own.

The teacher turned to Zack, "I told you to be careful. Don't let it happen again."

Vincent did not retaliate in any way until the end of the lesson when his enemy's guard was at its lowest. He slammed the door on Zack, crushing his fingers in the process. From that point on, they were sworn enemies in a never ending battle of pain and humiliation.

Later, in the last few hours of the night, when everyone was sleeping, Vincent was walking through the dimly lit corridors, his bare feet moving swiftly across the industrial carpet. His wet hair smelled fresh and clean from the shower he had just taken.

His tight tank top revealed his slim frame and he wore loose fitting and comfortable pants and carried his uniform, draped over his forearm and a white towel hanging around his neck. With only a short distance remaining to his room, Vincent noticed a lone figure leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

On closer examination, the lone figure was an unaccompanied Zack. When Vincent realised this he bowed his head and quickened his pace, he thought he was going to pass Zack without any incident until he felt strong hands pin his shoulders up against the wall. One hand moved up to Vincent's throat while the other hand, with bandaged fingers was placed on the wall above Vincent's left shoulder.

In a subconscious move he dropped his clothes and put a hand up to the other boy's wrist and tugged lightly at the hand around his neck. Zack leaned in, closely and slowly towards Vincent's ear. Vincent felt the coarse stubble and hot skin of Zack's jaw against his own.

"Zack..." The red eyed teenager uttered, shocked, under his breath and bit his bottom lip. The bigger man whispered in Vincent's ear, his hot breath on the boy's neck and his lips lightly brushing against the other boy's earlobe.

"You try anything again and you'd better watch your back." He pushed himself roughly off of Vincent and walked away. Vincent picked up his uniform and shivering slightly, walked back to his dorm room.

Vincent found that later that week he did have one class where Zack was not present. The reading and interpreting of body language was the easy way of putting the class into a category. It was by far the subject that gave the most work but with no pressure on him, Vincent excelled magnificently. He sucked up the information like a sponge that had been deprived of water for some time.

Every lesson of this class, Vincent looked forward to because he enjoyed the stimulus material and he liked the way his balding teacher told the class to go out and use their new skills and knowledge to find out more about what is happening around them.

- - -

It was a good few months into the semester and the war between Zack and Vincent was raging violently right under the teacher's nose and the first time that Vincent showed a crack in his barrier came on a rather uneventful Tuesday at lunch time.

Zack was carrying a tray of good old fashioned processed cafeteria junk in a watery sauce when he walked passed Vincent who was sitting alone at a table staring intently at his laptop computer with a beige folder on the table next to it. Zack 'tripped' and the 'food' splattered all over the short haired 17 year old.

Instead of swearing or resorting to violence in return, a silent fury welled in Vincent and he shoved his laptop into his arms and roughly grabbed the folder and stormed out without a word, not knowing about the few sheets of paper that fell out onto the ground.

- - -

Vincent walked into his magical theory class and walked over to his usual seat against the wall in the middle row, oblivious to the audible snickers and taunts of the other students.

Zack approached Vincent's desk with something behind his back and then as he reached it, he thrust 2 pieces of paper onto the desk. The black, bold titles read words such as 'Silently Screaming Homosexuality' and 'Find out for yourself'.

"But-" Vincent protested weakly but couldn't finish his sentence as a pink blush crept into his cheeks. He couldn't just tell them it was an extra credit assignment for his body language course because no one would believe him.

"Feeling lonely are we?" Zack talked loud enough for the whole class to hear and Vincent sank in his seat with a glare fixated on his smooth face.

- - -

No one treated Vincent the same after that incident so he became more of a recluse by spending almost all the spare time he had in the library researching and studying.

Sitting in a study booth at the library about 2 weeks after the magical theory class, Vincent heard a familiar whining voice. It was Zack's girlfriend Lily talking to her best friend about Zack.

"He seems disgusted by me now. He doesn't want me to hug him even"  
"Are you serious? You guys seem so perfect for each other"  
"You know what?" Lily said. "He tells me he doesn't want to have sex until he's married. You've seen how much of a flirt he is, haven't you"  
"Um, who hasn't? It's hard to believe that those words came out of his mouth."

Vincent sat for a moment thinking about what he had just overheard. Then on impulse he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a tattered beige folder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson and Violet Expressions**

**PART 2**

Vincent hated having two classes in a row with Zack and the few precious minutes he had to himself between classes were no longer peaceful.

"Fag..."

"That guy's a fuckin' homo..."

"Oh my god... it's him..."

Whispers and taunts followed the seventeen year old wherever he went. It had been like that for the remainder of the year, but Vincent dealt with it by reminding himself he wouldn't have to see any of them in a few weeks time. He didn't give them the satisfaction of thinking he cared.

He headed to the combat class and yet again was paired up with more people that had it in for him. An hour and a half later, he walked out of the gym, sporting a blood nose.

There was a fifteen minute break before the last class of the day. Vincent sat on a bench by himself and for once, he wasn't the centre of attention. There was an excited chatter about the Cetra Celebration Parade. A banner hung just over his head that had shone the words, "Keep on rockin' in Midgar". Vincent rolled his eyes as he tilted his head back to stop the blood.

"Oh my God! Princess! What happened to your pretty little face? Who did this to you?" Zack came and sat down, dragging Lily with him. He looked at Vincent with a fake sense of concern. Vincent said nothing but shot him a glare.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy there tiger! I'm not no fag, save that for the bedroom."

"Zack! Give the poor guy a break..."

And with that they left. The bell rang signalling the start of the next class.

---

Vincent flicked through his notes, he paused on a page and noticed some points he had written for his extra credit assignment.

1. Closet homosexuals will tend to deny their true feelings to the extent that they will get partners of the opposite sex, but in private they will be feel no physical attraction.

2. They may be highly abusive to anyone that is tagged as a homosexual, hiding their own sexual preference.

3. When it comes to their sex life, closet homosexuals are very stubborn and without reason they may decline attendance to even important social activities in order to have privacy...

---

"Zack! What do you mean you can't go? This is one of the biggest events in Midgar this year!"

"Yeah, I got my assignments to do and I'm a bit behind in physical training"

"It isn't gonna be the same without you babe..."

"Sorry sweetcheeks. Have enough fun for the both of us."

Lily went to kiss Zack on the lips but Zack held her head still as he pecked her on the forehead and ushered her out the door. Once she was safely around the corner he went back to his room and picked up his phone...

---

Vincent hurried the door to his room open and closed and locked it behind him. He wanted to get inside before the crowds came stampeding through the corridors, heading for the Cetra Celebration festival.

For the first time in a few days, he finally had some time to himself and with that knowledge fresh in his mind; he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. The sleep crept up on him and took him by surprise. He couldn't fight it. He was just too exhausted.

---

Vincent's eyes snapped open. The silence hung in the air, dormant and heavy. Why did he wake up so abruptly?

He checked his notepad and found some assignment work he could be doing. Sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, Vincent's red eyes were skimming through the pages of a heavy text book sitting on his lap.

He reached a page with a number of complicated looking graphs and statistical information and reached for his pen. The notepad beside him was full of clean, white paper. The sharp blue pen made little sound when it wrote on the notepad, but in the silence it was audible.

After several minutes of note taking, with the only sound in the room being the scratching of the pen on the crisp paper, Vincent paused. He looked up from his work with a confused expression on his face.

"No... no, it was nothing." He muttered to himself as he put his head down and put the pen back to the paper. Almost immediately he stuck his head up again. This time he knew it for sure... He was hearing something. Crying?

He thought that everyone was at the festival. He slid the textbook off of his lap and got up silently from his bed. Quietly he opened his door and listened for the sound again. Yes. It was louder and more clear. It was a male's cry.

"Strange." He whispered to himself.

The curiosity got the better of Vincent and he slipped out of his door and followed the sound. The corridors were dimly lit again, as they were every night but about six doors down the hallway there was a crack of light. Vincent tiptoed towards it stealthily, making sure he was not seen or heard.

"...yes." The voice murmured and another voice grunted in return.

There was more than one person there.

He peeked through the crack of the door and saw enough of the room to know that it was the same layout as his own and he pushed the door open a little, knowing he would not be seen from the other side if he took a quick peek in.

He stuck his head around the corner and withdrew it immediately. He put a hand to his mouth to stifle any kind of gasp or sound that would give away his position...

---

Lily waved to her friends as she saw them standing over near the Ferris wheel.

"Hey guys! How's it going?"

The two girls smiled and waved back. When Lily pushed her way through the crowd toward them they asked her. "Hey Lily, where's Zack?"

"Oh he said he couldn't make it. Had to catch up on a few assignments and some training. He's been really busy lately, y'know? Poor baby."

The two girls looked at each other and then at Lily. "Oh my God Lily, we were just saying that he probably wouldn't be here with you. You should like totally dump him and get a better man, there's a tonne out there. Tony really likes you..."

"Yeah he's a spunk." The other one said, giggling.

"Jeez you guys, you wouldn't understand. Zack and I are in love and when you're in love you just trust one another..."

---

Vincent took his phone out of his pocket and opened up the camera option.

"Karma." He said.

He stuck the phone through the crack in the door and pressed the capture button.

Zack was lying on his back, naked, with a spiky haired, shy looking blonde boy that Vincent was sure his name was Cloud Strife, eagerly bouncing up and down on Zack's hard cock. Meanwhile a brown haired boy that Vincent wasn't familiar with, had Cloud's member in his mouth and had his own hard on shoved in Zacks mouth in a 69er position.

The 'crying' that Vincent had heard earlier was actually moaning and he was pretty sure that Zack was thinking that no one in the whole dorm building would be there, that they would all be at the festival.

The stench of sex hung in the air. The odours of the three teenage boys travelled down the hallway. On the screen of his phone, Vincent could see Cloud's back arching as his bucking slowed and sweat ran down his neck. The blonde boy let out a few sharp gasps as he blew his load all over the brunette's face. A few drops of it spattered on Zack's chest and he grinned through his mouthful of cock.

Cloud got off of Zack's dick and Zack moved swiftly. As the blonde boy settled down to rest on the bed, Zack grabbed the brunette's body and lifted it into position, leaning against the end of the bed. Zack stood behind him, his large, tumescent manhood brushing against the smaller boy's ass. He moved it in between the boy's cheeks and slowly eased his way in. The boy's brown hair fell into his face and he moaned through clenched teeth. Zack got faster and the boy's moaning got louder. The black haired teen started slapping the ass he was riding and the bed was creaking in protest.

"Fuck me... fuck me harder." The words escaped the brunettes tight lips in between his moans of pleasure.

Cloud got up from the bed and reached down for a hastily thrown pair of pants. He stood back up on his tip toes and kissed Zack as he put them on. Zack whispered something in his ear and Cloud smiled to himself.

Vincent thought he had taken enough photos and after he had obtained a short clip of video footage, turned to flee. He accidentally knocked the door slightly and it swung open a little more. Vincent ran back to his room and left Zack there, with a small amount of worry in the many trains of thought flying through his brain at that moment in time.

After Vincent had returned to his room he analysed what he had just witnessed. He checked the data on his phone to make sure it was real and not a figment of his imagination.

"All this time you stirred shit with me Zack and it turns out that you're the real fag." He whispered to himself and turned of the light and lay in bed.

After a few minutes in the dark, he couldn't ignore the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just couldn't shake it.

"Am I sick?" He asked himself sleepily.

---

"Congratulations to you all." The lecturer from the start of the year was once again on the stage, but this time it was a speech that was marking the end of the year. For some time Vincent sat there, fidgeting uncomfortably, waiting for the speech to end to see the list of the Turks. It made it even longer, the fact that Zack was ripping pieces of paper from the graduation ceremony program pamphlet and flicking them at the back of Vincent's head.

"It's been a long long year and you've all worked very hard. Now in my goodbye I leave to you the news you've been waiting for. The 8 positions of the Turks and the 30 positions of SOLDIER have been filled and are displayed in the noticeboard in the hall. In closing I wish you goodbye and good luck."

There was a loud cheer from the students and they all ran around wildly, hugging each other and grinning through their tears. A great number of the students headed for the noticeboard and when Vincent arrived there, there were still people hugging and crying but they were all crowded around the noticeboard and when Vincent tried to move through, the people around sort of parted a way for him. He went straight to the board and a hush fell over the crowd as he read his name at the top of the list for the people chosen as Turks.

His jaw dropped for a split second and then he smiled to himself smugly and walked back. There were teachers waiting on the outside of the group and they all moved in to shake his hand.

"We all knew you'd get in Mr Valentine. We're all very proud of you."

Vincent decided he would make his way through the crowded corridor to go back to his room and he walked past a group of graduates holding their certificates and party invites. They were still hugging each other.

Then the next thing Vincent knew, strong arms enclosed him from behind and pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations Princess!" Zack whirled him around and smiled to him. Vincent blushed furiously and looked down at Zack's shoes. He couldn't look him in the eyes at all anymore.

Lily came around with a stack of invitations and handed one to Vincent. "Here you go Vincent, you're invited too."

"Thanks, but-" Vincent replied only to be cut off by Zack.

"NO BUTS, you're gonna be there princess."

Vincent looked down at the yellow piece of paper in his hand. FREE ALCOHOL it read. "I don't drink..." He said.

"What? You don't drink? You will... don't worry. ...So are you a virgin too, pretty boy? Wait... don't answer that."

Vincent scowled yet again and pushed Zack away.

"Anyway." Zack said. "Congratulations on getting my position in the Turks, I got 2nd position in SOLDIER so I'm not complaining. I heard we do the man jobs while you girls sit around filing your nails. It's perfect for you princess. Anyway, Seeya tonight." Zack winked and walked away.

---

Vincent sat on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He was finished and he was free. He had a strange feeling about the way Zack had treated him that afternoon. Did he know?

Vincent opened his phone and went to the pictures and video of Zack. His thumb hovered over the delete button, but when he heard a knock on the door, he snapped it shut...


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson and Violet Expressions**

Vincent sat on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He was finished and he was free. He had a strange feeling about the way Zack had treated him that afternoon. Did he know?

Vincent opened his phone and went to the pictures and video of Zack. His thumb hovered over the delete button, but when he heard a knock on the door, he snapped it shut...

"It's open!" the raven haired graduate yelled in the direction of the door. He threw the phone under his pillow and sat on his bed. The door opened and the man came through and closed the door quietly behind him.

The tall, weedy looking man in the white lab coat smiled in Vincent's direction. His longish hair was pulled back in a hurried ponytail and his round glasses sat loosely on his nose as the dark eyes peered over at the young man.

"Do-Doctor Hojo!" Vincent let out a surprised stutter as he stood up and smoothed his shirt out and walked over to shake the professor's hand.

"Ah, Vincent. Congratulations." He took Vincent's hand and shook it warmly. Vincent's hand pulled away but Hojo's touch lingered. Crimson eyes looked into his own and the doctor smiled.

"I just came to meet the student that all the teachers rave on about. I wanted to say that getting where you are is no mean feat, in fact its quite a high achievment." Vincent looked away and blushed slightly.

Hojo took a few small steps closer to Vincent until their bodies were almost touching, he leant over to whisper into the teenager's ear when Zack burst through the door and yelled, "Aye, Princess!" A smile was on his face and when he saw Hojo and the uncomfortable look on Vincent's face he spoke again. "Uh... Sorry sir, just coming to...uh... pick up my friend for the party tonight."

Hojo backed off and smirked slightly. He looked Vincent in the eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll look forward to working with you, Mr Valentine. Have fun at the party." Vincent nodded and Hojo walked past Zack and out the door.

Zack walked into the room and looked around. Although it was similar to his, Vincent's was so much... cleaner.

"God that Hojo is such a weirdo, don'tcha think?" Zack exclaimed to Vincent as he picked up a heavy textbook from the other teen's desk and flicked through it boredly. Vincent took it off of him and placed it back on the desk.

"He's not a weirdo, he's a genius." Vincent replied as he sat on his bed and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? And that's why he was breathing down your neck with that crazy look in his eye." The man with the purple eyes sat beside Vincent on his bed and picked up the pillow. He saw the phone come sliding down onto the bed covers and pushed the pillow into Vincent's head and grabbed the phone. Vincent's heart skipped a beat as he saw the small black flip phone in the hands of Zack. The wave of fear subsided when the bigger man tossed the phone to him and said.

"Come on, let's go get pissed. You should bring that cos I'm not dragging your sorry ass back here afterwards and you might need a ride." Zack didn't notice the relief after Vincent received his phone back.

Vincent smiled weakly and argued. "I told you, I don't drink..."

- - -

The music blaring from all around did nothing to change Vincent's mood. Neither did all the dancing bodies, reeking of alcohol. He sat on the couch with his arms crossed looking very uninterested. An hour and a half of this boredom, and Vincent regretted letting Zack drag him there.

Zack's spiky black hair could be seen above the crowd and his loud voice was more than audible above the music as he bounded through the crowd and yelled out to the new Turk.

"Oi Princess, slow down, you're the life of the party aren't ya?" He walked over and on his way grabbed two shot glasses out of the hands of a bystander. He collapsed down on the sofa next to Vincent and handed him a glass and immediately drained his own. He coughed quietly and lauged.

"That'll put hairs on your chest!" He nudged Vincent and winked.

"Excuse me..?" Vincent replied. He rolled his eyes and ignored Zack's immature smirk.

"Come on man, just this one time." Zack took ahold of Vincent's arm and moved the glass to his face.

"Well... Just this once. If it'll make you shut up." Vincent gave in and threw the liquid down his throat. He coughed and doubled over, then sucked in a breath. His head spun a little and Zack put an arm around his shoulder. Vincent looked up with a smile on his face and said.

"Another!"

"Whoa whoa man, I think you've had quite enough, you boozehound." Vincent pushed him away and picked up another shot...

- - -

45 minutes later, Vincent was stumbling around with a half empty bottle of tequila and wandering in and out of various social circles.

"One time... I was doin this esssssaay exaam... and..." Vincent paused to chuckle to himself "... I forgot to wriiite down my reffe-referencess... so... I faked em!" He cackled and everyone followed suit. It was their entertainment seeing the once proper student become a loudmouth drunk.

He stumbled to the couch and sat down to take a breather. One of Lily's friends sat down beside him and asked to borrow his phone.

"Yeah, yeah, take it." He thrust it in her direction and got up quickly. "I'm gonna be sick..." He groaned and staggered off to the toilets. When he got there, Zack was there splashing water on his face, his hair was plastered onto his forehead in a mixture of sweat and water as he looked at Vincent through the mirror. Vincent threw the door open and hurled, barely reaching the bowl in time.

Zack's violet eyes filled with concern and he moved over to pat Vincent's back.

"Jeez,"Vincent spluttered through a mouthful of bile, "why the hell did I listen to you?" Zack laughed softly and guided Vincent to the sink where he rinsed his mouth out and washed his flushed face.

The red eyed boy looked into the other boy's face. "Zack?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Zack smiled and helped Vincent walk out of the bathroom.

The first thing they noticed was the music had been turned off. A path sort of parted its way for the two of them as they walked back to the party. Angry murmers and whispers followed that. The sound of bees droning was not unlike the sound of the crowd as they talked quietly among themselves.

"What's going on?" Zack asked but no one answered him. The next thing they heard was Lily.

"Where is he!" There was rage in her voice. "Where the fuck is that bastard!"

The crowd split into two groups and each headed closer to the walls, leaving only Lily, Zack and Vincent in the middle. Lily came storming up and slapped Zack hard across the face.

"This whole time... You son of a bitch. How dare you do this to me?" Tears of anger welled in her eyes. She glared at Vincent.

"...What?" Zack asked her in a low voice.

"What is THIS!" She threw Vincent's phone into his hands and he looked at the small screen. The screen was playing the video Vincent had recorded. Zack was stunned.

"Lily... I..." He struggled for words as the colour drained from his face. Lily turned to Vincent.

"You're sick... I thought better of you..." It was then when the realisation dawned on the Turk. He pulled away from Zack and sat on a stool, unable to speak.

Lily then turned back to Zack, the tears were now silently streaming down her face. "I knew there was something wrong with you... You used me, you fucking queer!"

Zack turned and ran out the door, dropping the phone on his way out. Lily turned around and broke down crying in the arms of her friends. The drones of the crowd churning out the insults made Vincent decide it was time for him to leave also.

Fat rain drops splattered on Vincents face as he walked slowly in the direction of the dorms. As he approached the childrens playground he could hear the sobs of the lone figure sitting on one of the swings. Vincent felt a wave of guilt and went to take the other swing beside Zack.

"Zack...I...I'm sorry."

Zack slowly turned his head in Vincents direction, he looked at Vincent and said two words, "Why?...How?"

Vincent explained about how it happened, never once having the courage to look into his eyes. Zack looked over at the short haired boy and spoke again, slowly and clearly.

"Fuck. Off."

"B-but Zack it was never intentional, I'm sorry please let me help you. Let me be here be you" Vincent stood up and walked behind Zack, he put a hand on each shoulder, rubbing reasuringly but timidly.

Zack turned around with full stength and speed and with one hand he knocked Vincent to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson and Violet Expressions**

Zack turned around with full strength and speed and with one hand he knocked Vincent to the ground.

"You ruined it all!" Zack was on top of Vincent, each hand on Vincent's shoulder, pinning the smaller boy there. Vincent struggled free and punched Zack in the face, his own flushed with anger.

"I never meant it to be like this!" He replied as Zack got back up and tackled Vincent to the ground. They rolled around for a few brief seconds until inevitably; Zack was on top of Vincent again, sitting on his upper thighs, making him unable to move. He had one hand pinning Vincent's two hands above his head.  
Vincent thrashed around violently but he couldn't break free. "Get off me!"

He looked into Zack's broken eyes and the two boys stopped, panting for a few moments, covered in mud and their breath visible in the cool, rainy, air. Their eyes met and Zack pressed his face to Vincent's. Their lips met roughly and the heat of the other's body could be felt by the both of them.

Vincent turned his face away and broke an arm free. He pushed Zack off of him and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He looked into Zack's eyes and said:

"Don't fucking kiss me. I'm not a fag... like you!" Zack gazed over at Vincent and a light sort of flickered and died in his eyes. He got up and turned and walked away slowly.

Vincent sat on the muddy grass, stunned. He never expected this of the man that had bullied him all throughout the year.

"Why…?" Vincent whispered under his breath, the feelings of anger welling up inside him. He spoke again, this time his voice was clear and cold and straight to the point. "Why, Zack, is it that I get bullied all year from a fucking stupid accusation, YOU made, may I add, and as soon as someone calls you a homo, which is what you are, you are allowed to have a fucking breakdown? Huh?"

Zack kept his steady pace and Vincent got up and walked beside him, taunting him in his ear. "Something like this happens as an honest accident and I swallow my own pride and come out and see how you are and you're still playing your little attention games. Aww, yeah, Big Man Zack being told off by 'Little Princess Vinny' I HATE that name! You make me sick!" Zack kept his pace steady and ignored Vincent a little more.

Vincent ran in front of Zack and faced him while walking backwards so a distance was maintained between them. "Oh yeah big man all star in bed being told off by 'Virgin Boy', I wondered why your mouth was so big, must be all that cock you can fit in there!"

Zack kept walking, the rain kept pouring and Zack pushed Vincent aside. Vincent stood behind him, his red eyes gleaming with malice. He stood with the buoyancy of a cheerleader and started yelling into the night, invisible pompoms in his dancing hands. "You're sexy! You're cute! You're popular to boot! Oh, wait a minute… NOT ANYMORE PRETTY BOY!"

Zack turned around and looked at Vincent. The rain started to fall harder and it could be heard on the roofs of the surrounding houses. Vincent seemed to have hit a nerve in Zack, he crossed the line. Vincent started chuckling to himself and the other teenager stormed up and grabbed Vincent violently by his shirt, breaking off some of the buttons. Vincent continued to laugh like a crazy man and looked into Zack's angry face.

"Come on faggot, hit me. Yeah, fuck you. Hit. Me. I don't give a shit anymore!" Their lips were close and Vincent could feel Zack's hot breath on his upper lip. "You know you want it, fag-" Zack wrenched the smaller boy's face into his. His tongue forced Vincent's lips open and their teeth clashed. Vincent pushed Zack away, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"Faggot." The word, barely audible, escaped Vincent's lips and on impulse he grabbed Zack's face and shoved his own towards it. They shared another hot kiss and broke away like two repelling magnets. Vincent felt a little light headed and stumbled until he was sitting on the ground panting. Zack was doing the same.

"I'm sorry Zack." Vincent said, not making eye contact.

"No I deserved that. You're right. At least we can be friends now." Zack smiled weakly and they he helped Vincent up.

- - -

They walked back to the dorm building and had separate showers. They didn't talk much during all of this and when Zack left to go back to his room he saw Vincent sitting on his bed, staring off into the distance with a blank expression on his face. "Vincent?"

Vincent jolted out of his trance and smiled shyly at Zack. "C-Can you to stay with me tonight...?"

Zack smiled and nodded without saying a word. The two teenagers walked down the hallway and stepped into the Turk's room. Zack cast his gaze onto Vincent's single bed and said, "Ahh...How are we gonna do this?"

Vincent replied, "Well...we'll just have to... to sleep in the same bed tonight" He said shyly looking at his feet, he then added "Don't get any ideas though."

Zack watched Vincent as he took off his shirt, leaving only a singlet and his pants. Zack slipped off his own shirt, leaving nothing but his muscular torso and his boxer shorts. Vincent threw the covers back and climbed into bed, he held the blanket up for Zack to join him and he turned off the light.

"Good night..."

- - -

Vincent listened to the sound of Zack's slow breathing and sighed. He never in his wildest dreams thought that Zack and he would end up like this. He drew Zack's arm closer to his chest and tried to relax.

Vincent gave up trying to get to sleep and just lay there. After a few moments a thought occurred to him.

"Zack, are you awake?"

"Yeah, can't sleep." He replied a few seconds later. Vincent was relieved. He rolled over and faced Zack; he could feel the warm breath of the other boy against his nose. Zack couldn't stop the sheepish grin spread across his face. His arm was still over Vincent's shoulder.

"What are you gonna do now that it's all out in the open?" Vincent asked, making conversation.

"I dunno, I guess I can be true to myself now." His hand moved down to Vincent's elbow slowly.

"It is so not like you to say something like that." Vincent said. He put a hand up to Zack's cheeks. The guilt in his red eyes was unbearable for Zack to see. He really did have no hard feelings to Vincent. He shuffled his body weight closer to Vincent and the other boy could feel Zack's breath on his lips.

The two kissed slowly. It wasn't angry like before but a loving sort of bond between the two. Zack's hand went and lifted the hem of Vincent's singlet up. His fingers grazed the pale boy's stomach and Vincent took a sharp breath. He broke the kiss and said. "I dunno… Zack maybe we should…"

"Don't worry about it. Just take it as it comes." Zack's hands moved down and started caressing Vincent's growing bulge. The younger boy shivered slightly at the other boy's touch.

Vincent tried to relax but telling his body to do the same was something different. His breathing had almost returned to normal when Zack ducked under the covers. Vincent's brain shut off temporarily and he seemed to be watching this from outside his body. The feeling of Zack's wet, hot mouth on his hard on brought him back to reality and in an instant the shivering subsided.

"Hey, are you doing ok?" Zack asked, taking a breather. Vincent said nothing, keeping his eyes closed and just nodding. He sighed when Zack returned to it. Vincent had never felt this kind of feeling before; he was disgusted with himself, disgusted with Zack and loved every second of it. He grabbed a handful of Zack's hair and lightly brought his head up to kiss him. He broke away from the kiss and looked into Zack's purple eyes. Zack touched his cheek softly.

"Only if you feel you're ready." Vincent nodded and went down to Zack's boxer shorts, his slender fingers trailing softly over Zack's hardened body. They gained warmth as they smoothly moved down the various defined grooves and down to the waistband of the cotton shorts. Vincent hesitated and after a moment he moved along. He lightly touched the hard dick and slowly grabbed it. Vincent stroked it softly and then ripped off Zack's boxers. He grabbed a fistful of cock and opened his mouth to take it in.

"Don't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable." He ran his fingers through Vincent's silky dark hair and gasped as the boy's lips touched the head of his cock. He engulfed it in his mouth and tasted it. He licked the thin layer of precum that had oozed out of the top and swallowed it. Vincent started bobbing his head up and down, rubbing the head on the roof of his mouth. Zack arched his back and a low moan escaped his lips. His breathing quickened and he slowly started thrusting gently into Vincent's face. Vincent looked up and took his mouth off it.

"How am I doing?" He whispered. Zack smiled at him and replied.

"Great. You're a natural." Vincent returned and moved his tongue around the head, his lips moving up and down the thick shaft. A few minutes passed and Zack's breathing was faster and then he put a finger under Vincent's chin and lifted his head up so he could look at his pale face.

"Stop." He leant down and kissed him. Zack drew Vincent up to him and hugged him to his broad chest. Vincent's hand was on the other teen's cock and Zack had his own hand on Vincent's. With his other hand, Zack drew his cock up to Vincent's pale ass. He nestled the head in between the cheeks but Vincent moved away.

"No... I, I can't. I'm sorry." His nervousness returned and his eyes glassed over.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried anything..." Zack put the other boy's head into his chest. They came a few minutes later. One a few seconds after the other after the pumping and the stroking hit its peak. Cum spurted over the two of their bodies, they kissed and both fell into a long overdue sleep. Zack, his arms around Vincent and a warm smile on his face, Vincent, a content and finally happy young man.


End file.
